Feral Animal
by nobother
Summary: Things change. Malfunctions in what people thought lead to massive changes. One thing is for sure. There is a feral animal. The question is: what will it do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or X-men.

Warning: There is a lemon in the chapter.

XXXXXX

Minato looked out as the Kyuubi was being drawn into the seal he had made. All that was required was a little more time and his son would be its jailor. Something happened though that he did not expect. He had thought that the biju would fight until the very end but when the fox suddenly stopped fighting all hell broke loose. The seal was meant to contain an unwilling demon and to use its over flowing chakra the beast used to try and break the seal to reinforce it but the beast decided to instead just go with the seal caused several problems. One is the seal started converting the demon chakra to human chakra faster then he thought possible, it was also not purifying the chakra quite enough and it was still a bit more potent than normal. With his son as young as he was the boy could not control it and so was unleashing a torrent of energy that Minato swore caused him to see hallucinations of flying metal craft and other strange things that could not be possible. Right before the head of the fox disappeared he heard it call.

"**You may think you have won but I have decided death is preferable to prison and because of my power your son will not live in your village or even your world, this is my last revenge against you,"** the fox cackled at the man before he was finally absorbed and the Yondaime's son fading away into a strange new world.

"_**The pact was made; a soul for a soul. The fox has taken your place and so you are free**_," the Shinigami called before disappearing himself.

Minato did the first thing he could think of and that was to cry. The shinobi that came to see how the beast was gone only found their savior and Hokage crying. The retired Sandaime approached.

"What has happened Minato? I thought you were going to seal the beast at the cost of your life," the older man asked.

"I was but the seal back fired when the Kyuubi gave up fighting and willingly went. It purified his chakra too fast for my son to handle and so he released it but the chakra did something, the fox claimed he went to a different world. So Konoha is safe but my son is gone and I doubt I could ever get him back. With my wife gone I am now truly alone. I am nothing but a curse to those around me," the younger man cried. He was too wrapped up in his grief to see that his mentor was also crying, but not for anyone else but the person kneeling in front of him.

XXXXX

"So the scans show that the fetus is entirely normal for this long in the gestation and should be healthy upon birth in one month's time," the doctor told Dr. Rice.

"Good, make sure Dr. Kinney continues with the proper foods and such," Dr. Rice said. "We wouldn't want any problems with our new weapon."

"Sir, we have a problem," a security guard said as he ran up.

"What is the problem," Dr. Rice said, with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"A large energy signature was reported just outside the facility. A team is responding, but we figured that in case you needed to evacuate it would be good to inform you," the man stated.

"I am going to the security room but be prepared to leave if need be," Dr. Rice stated as he walked away.

When Rice reached the room he heard someone say 'impossible' in a whispered voice.

"What is the situation?"

"Sir, the team dispatched found the source of the anomaly and it turns out it was a baby. They are bringing it in as we speak," said a person in front of one of the monitors before the images of what the team saw were put onto the larger display screen.

Dr. Rice looked at the screen and smiled. 'Looks like I have another project on the way and I can run this one the way I want to run it' he thought as he saw a bundle of blankets carrying a baby that was healing from burns at an accelerated pace. He also noted the wrist band on the child's arm was written in Japanese and declared the child as Naruto or Maelstrom in English. 'You shall be my maelstrom, child and enforce what is needed.'

XXXX

(13 years later)

"Is Project 2 still at his kill?" asked Dr. Rice as he looked out into an indoor forest he had built.

"Yes, sir," was the reply he got.

"Send in Weapon-X-23 with a terminate objective. Let's just see how the beast reacts to the tool," Dr. Rice said.

He turned to watch the monitors as a door opened into the side of the forested area and a black haired 13 year old physically fit girl in combat dress walked out into the forest. The girl sniffed a few times before running off into the woods towards her target. On another monitor a red and blonde haired boy was hunched over a dead tiger tearing into the flesh like an animal devouring a kill. The boy was completely naked and showed he was quite fit. When the door had opened he had stopped eating. He also sniffed the air before jumping into the trees and heading toward the new prey.

"What are you sending her after now?" asked a somewhat annoyed Dr. Kinney as she entered the room.

"Not that it is any of your business but I wanted to test our weapon against something we have almost no information on. We have been monitoring a feral mutant that we placed in complete isolation from any contact with humans. Since he was brought here he has lived in this training area with the animals. No one figured he would survive past a week but he has thrived for 13 years now, he is now completely feral. So I want to see how the instinctual beast will stack up against the trained weapon," Rice said in a somewhat gleeful manner.

"That is horrible. Besides how will he defend against her claws?" asked Kinney with outrage.

"We put him under and did a few procedures. Watch and learn what he can do. The fun is about to begin," was her reply.

Inside the trees X-23 was trying to find her target. She was using all her stealth to remain unobserved while she spread out her senses to try and locate the objective. She suddenly dodged left before a mass landed where she had been. She looked to see a naked boy about her age crouched in a small depression. He stared at her with dark blue slit eyes. He snarled at her with his enlarged canines. He stayed there even as she got into her fighting stance. She released her claws and attacked him.

To her surprise her he blocked with a longer single claw from his own hand. The boy then went for an elbow to her face which she ducked and was glad she did when she saw the blade that had come from that part of his arm. They backed away from each other and circled each other. The boy suddenly stopped and sniffed several times before energy in a dark blue color started to flow off him and he raced at her.

Up in the control booth they were trying to figure out what was happening. They had never monitored him releasing this much energy since they found him.

"What is happening? I want to know why he stopped and then started releasing that much energy," yelled Rice before he heard Kinney gasp behind him. He looked at the monitor and was wondering what was going on.

"You have to stop him," yelled Kinney who had a look of realization on her face.

"Why? What is he doing?" replied Rice.

"You said he was feral, right?" she asked before getting a nod. "He probably found out she was female when he smelled her up close, this being the first time he has seen one. He may act like an animal and try and mate with her."

"Shit," replied Rice. He didn't want that because of the unforeseen repercussions it could have to both experiment programs and the money lost because of it. "Get a team with tranquilizers down there stat and knock them both out."

As they looked back at the monitors they could see that the boy was cornering X-23. What surprised them was that he seemed to now be using some of her own moves against her instead of just randomly slashing with his claws. He had just got her pinned o a tree and ripping her clothes when he was suddenly hit by a dart that was soon followed by two more. The boy fell back and released the X-23. She herself tried to kill the boy, still under her orders, before she was told to stand down and tranquilized by the guards. Everyone soon left the forest after making sure to clean up anything they had dropped before leaving the boy.

Several still watched through hidden cameras as the boy awoke. The teen looked around and sniffed before going towards the door X-23 had left through. He started pounding on the door quite fiercely in an attempt to break it down. He would have continued if electricity hadn't been sent through the door to stop him. The observers watched as he slowly left but also saw that as he did he would rub against trees. They figured it out later that he trying to lay a trail for a female to follow to him.

XXXX

(1 year later)

Dr. Rice realized what was happening. He realized that Dr. Kinney had unleashed X-23 on the facility. So he figured he would play as well. He knew that as soon as Dr. Kinney was found by X-23 that his weapon would kill the rogue doctor because he had put the trigger scent on her earlier. But he would still want his weapon to stay and so he had remotely released his other project, knowing that the beast would seek out his tool. He would meanwhile hide and wait. He probably should have run but X-23 couldn't kill him and he knew it, what he didn't expect was the explosion to kill him but at least his associates would have the trigger scent to use when they saw fit.

XXX

X-23 was walking towards Dr. Kinney when she caught it, the smell that made her want to kill and so she would. She lunged at the good doctor when she was suddenly slammed against the ground. She looked up to see the blonde and red head of the boy she saw a year ago covered in his dark blue hued energy. She was still trying to kill and so repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach, only for him to heal. He didn't seem to mind as he ripped her clothes and immediately suckled one of her breasts. Her rage was abating as she felt something different build up inside of her.

Dr. Kinney that she was going to die by her daughter's hand, which was going to happen until the boy stopped her, the boy she had found out was named Naruto. She realized what had caused the blind rage and had quickly got a bit of oil out of the car to apply over the trigger scent to mask it until she could wash it away. When she refocused on the pair of teens she knew what she would find but had hoped she was wrong. The boy, Naruto, was on top of her now exposed daughter suckling her. She would have tried to stop it but for the fact he looked at her and growled before returning to his previous exercise.

X-23 didn't know what was happening but the suckling felt very good. She felt something poke into her nether regions and moved to stop it before a growl stopped her. She didn't know why but the growl seemed to comfort her and warned her at the same time. She suddenly felt some pain as something tore into her pussy, it nothing compared to what she felt other times but this was in a place she wasn't use to and one that was quite sensitive. She felt continued thrusts into the area and the pain died away to be replaced with pleasure.

She had never felt such a thing before and started to moan which caused the boy to go faster and harder into her which caused her to moan more and this continued for quite a while. She suddenly felt like a damn had burst and screamed to the heavens as she felt herself tighten around the boy's hard member. She heard a guttural growl that sounded happy before she was hit with another wave of pleasure when she felt him shoot her full of his essence. It was at this time she felt him bite her collar bone and release some of his energy into her. The energy made her feel alive and content but at the same time felt of burning lead in her veins. The whole experience was too much for her and she passed into unconsciousness.

The boy looked at his mate and was content and felt that she was as well. He looked over at the other presence and growled but couldn't muster the energy to do anything after the marking and settled down to sleep with his mate. He snuggled into her form, unconsciously rubbing against her to make sure his scent stuck to her.

Dr. Kinney got a hold of herself and waited for the boy to be fully asleep before she attempted to get her daughter away from the boy. She soon realized it was futile to try and pry them apart and so dragged the pair and worked them into the backseat of her car before she drove off in a hurry, they had already wasted too much time as it was.

XXXX

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or X-men.

XXXXXX

Dr. Sarah Kinney sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had finally left the Facility with her daughter and the wild haired boy she knew as Naruto. She had been driving, with only a few necessary stops, for a little over a day and she figured that it was time for her to get some rest. But with both teens still unconscious in the back she was a little worried about them. That was until Laura sat up, with a little trouble because of the boy on top of her.

"How are you Laura?" Sarah asked.

"I feel very well rested and rejuvenated. If you want I can drive if you tell me where you wish to go," Laura informed.

"Ok, just let me pull over. While we are stopped you should get some new clothes on, seeing as the last set was ruined," Sarah said as she stopped and got out of the car.

"That would be appropriate. What should we do with him?" asked her daughter as she took some offered clothes and began to change into them.

"I honestly don't know. I feel bad for what he was put through but at the same time I don't like what he did to you. If you feel uncomfortable with him we can just leave him somewhere," Sarah said.

"I...don't think that would be good. He has no skill with people and his habits would draw our trackers to him. Also I believe he would try and find us and I am unsure of how successful he could be. Also I somehow feel slightly content with him around. I do not know why though," Laura said.

"If he is going to travel with us we will have to get him some clothes and teach him to speak. Since he seems to like you that will be your job, ok?"

"It would be appropriate," Laura said before stepping in to the rivers seat of the car.

XXX

He woke up and immediately sought out his mates smell. She was close by he realized and seemed in no discomfort from what he could sense, although she was with the female from before. She did not seem as happy as he thought she would be after their first mating, he would try and rectify that. He slowly stretched until he felt something stopping him on both sides. The material the enclosure felt weird, it was to smooth to be natural but not like his 'gifts' that helped him hunt. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange box that at points he could see out of. His mate was in front and to his one side and the other female was asleep on the other side.

He wrapped his arms around the thing his mate was leaning on and grabbed around her middle. He slowly nuzzled her neck and took in her intoxicating smell. She smelled of claws, sweat, blood and his own scent, he loved how she already expressed his scent. He felt her tense under his prodding and he nibbled at her neck and licked her sensitive mark that showed she was his. He would have to wait for her to return the favor and so would try to make her happy and once she did he would help produce strong offspring. He hoped she would recognize his strength soon as he desired her more with each passing moment.

He heard her make some rapidly changing noise and while he did not understand the noise he understood the tone. The tone said for him to stop and so he did with some reluctance.

XXX

X-23 or Laura as her mother called her had asked the boy, Naruto, to stop his ministrations and surprisingly he did. She reflected that he understood her tone but not the words. She would have to ask her mother about him some more. She was honestly surprised he was so gentle when he woke up when every other time she had seen him he had been quite violent and trying to 'mate' with her as her mother said. She could not deny his strength though and hopefully he could help them survive, otherwise she may have to put him down because of him being a liability. She could honestly say she would regret such an action on her part.

They had gotten to a small town and she figured they were far enough away from the facility that they could stop and rest in a hotel and plan what they would do. After that they could get Naruto some clothes and would move on. She parked in front of a small hotel, got out and prevented Naruto from following, and then got them a room for the night a pulled around to the side of the building the room was on. She and her mother got everything into the room and then brought Naruto in with them.

She watched as he explored the room and tried so many different things out. He seemed to be most intrigued by the lights and how bright they were.

"Laura, before we go to sleep let's at least try to get him to recognize his name when called," her mother stated.

So for the next two hours they got Naruto to recognize what his name was and what their names were, though he still didn't speak he did understand them. He didn't seem to think of Sarah as a threat and just tried to avoid her. He kept trying to nuzzle me, much to mother's exasperation.

It was strange to her though. He seemed to be so at peace when she was close to him but seemed tense and panicky if she moved away. It like he didn't want to lose her and in a unique way she liked his attention and the fact she was wanted by someone other than her mother. Her mother brought her out of thought though.

"What do you think we should do?" Her mother finally spoke.

"What do you wish to do? I don't know and I believe Naruto just wants to be near me. But if we could go some place safe so we didn't have to move around as much it would be much easier to teach him what he should have known," I stated to her.

"I was thinking the same thing. The only place I could think of like that would be the Xavier institute. We could go there and Naruto would have a stable environment to live in for once and they could help him, even if the two of us decide to move on. Plus it would give you a chance to meet the former Weapon-X, known as Wolverine. He is the only thing that you have that resembles a father," my mother stated.

"Then we should probably start there, though I doubt they would accept me. They would not want the backlash from having an assassin in their midst," I said in my calm voice though I was feeling a little weird in a negative way. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me onto the bed where I'm enveloped in a warm feeling of comfort and I drifted into unconsciousness.

XXX

Sarah looks down on her daughter and what she decided to call her boyfriend. They were sort of a cute couple. She didn't like what he had done to her but she did notice that Laura seemed a bit more expressive now and she thought it had to do with what happened, although she wasn't sure. One thing she did note though was that Laura now seemed to a small tattoo on her collar bone where the boy had bit her. She decided to get it checked out when they got to the new school.

XXXX

It had been a little over a month since the three of them had escaped the facility. They had discovered a few things about each other and were as prepared as they could be to start a new life, they hoped. Sarah wore a female business suit that was grey. She had decided to go with the professional look in hopes as coming as polite and sincere. Laura wore some tight black pants, combat boots, a tight t-shirt and a trench coat thrown over the top. Her clothes were all various shades of black and dark purple. Naruto was fidgeting off to one side. He had on loose tan shorts, flip flops and an opened green button up. His hair had been cut recently so that the former shoulder length hair that had been cut by his claws was now just long enough that only a strand or two got in his eyes (think shippuden length except this red streaks and no head band). He seemed very uncomfortable in the shorts despite their loose fit.

They walked up the drive way towards three individuals. One was a short man in a leather jacket and jeans. Next was a man in some sort of tight suit with a visor across his eyes. The last was a blonde woman in a revealing white getup.

"Hello, I am Cyclops the Head master of the school. This is Emma Frost, the Head mistress and Logan one of the teachers who wanted to be here," said visor man.

"Hello, it is good to meet you all. I am Dr. Sarah Kinney, this is my daughter Laura and her boyfriend Naruto," Sarah said.

"Lady in head, why lady in head? Out, I want out now," Naruto suddenly started ranting and leaking a deep blue energy. Laura quickly went to him to calm him as the three people from the school stood there in shock.

"I would not try that. He is easily agitated and there are only two ways to stop him we have discovered," stated Sarah as she glanced at the three people in front of her.

"And what two ways would that be?' Logan spoke up.

"Laura and if that fails unconsciousness, which is not easily achieved," was the reply. "I believe we should talk some more but it would be better done in private. Although I think the children should be allowed to walk around if that is no trouble?"

"I think arrangements could be made. Logan, if you could get Bishop to escort them and then come to my office for the talk," Cyclops said to which Logan nodded and left. "Please follow me to my office where they will meet their escort who will hopefully keep help keep Naruto under control."

When the group had made it to the office with little incident they met back up with Logan and an imposing black man called Bishop. He led the teens away as the other four adults went inside to discuss the teen's enrollment.

"Let me start this discussion with the fact that we know of your past deeds, from the letter you sent here, and while we do not forgive you of what you did we are willing to set that aside to help out those two, although your letter only mentioned Laura not Naruto," Cyclops started.

"I thank you for giving me a chance and I will try to explain Naruto as much as I can. I was never directly involved in project 2 as the experiment he was in was called. He was discovered about a month before Laura was born. They discovered him right outside the Facility giving off a large energy signature. They claimed that they have never witnessed him using that much energy since but he has used it in smaller doses. Since he was brought to the Facility they decided to run a test on him to see if any further weapons they were going to make would benefit from his extreme training as they called it. He was placed in a mock Forest that they used to house dangerous animals, some of which they had made worse, he was only a few days old. He stayed in there for 13 years with no human contact. When they wanted to do an operation or procedure upon him they would drug him and return him to the forest before he woke up. Because of his isolation he had and in most cases still has very feral qualities and responses. He is getting better with it but it will take time," Dr. Kinney said.

"That is very harsh to do to a child. How did he survive and what happened when he met people?" asked Cyclops.

"I'll answer the second part first. The first person he met was Laura. She was 13, same as him and she was sent in to kill him as a training exercise, although I believe they thought neither would die because of their powers. His first response was to attack someone who encroached on his territory. Once he realized she was female he tried to do one of the other biological necessities," Sarah said before being interrupted.

"He raped her?" Emma asked.

"He tried to 'mate' with her. He didn't understand the difference," Sarah clarified. "He attempted to make her his female and while I do not like it I cannot blame him because of how he was raised, although I can assure you he will not attempt anything with your other students. Anyways, the attempt was stopped because they did not want their other weapon getting pregnant because it may break some of her emotional barriers or have other repercussions. After that though they decided to test him with and his power with hunts. They would have a mutant or two sent in to fight him with the promise of freedom if they could kill him. He survived and killed all who were sent in by utilizing his power."

"What is the power exactly?" Logan said. "It would have to be some healing if he survived as a kid in the forest."

"His ability is adaptability and that energy you saw earlier. His body quickly adapts to a point where it can survive. In doing so it has unlocked regenerative abilities like Wolverine's. The claws they forcibly attached to his skeleton have been shown to grow back, with metal encasement, if need be. He grew from a new born to a thirteen year old in a matter of a week; he stopped aging after that for unknown reasons, at least until recently. He has shown to be able to learn a style of fighting during a fight and then use it to counter the original practitioner. When he releases the energy he has in his body all of his abilities, including the copying skill, also rise in accordance with how much energy he uses. His muscles, bones, ligaments and all other body parts are stronger and more efficient making him tougher and stronger than normal. When he faced a psychic mutant before he was nearly killed but because of that he formed an automatic defense of releasing energy to his head to try to counter psychic attacks. In one report it was stated that the longer the battle the more likely he would win, as long as he doesn't run out of energy, which he never has. This is because he would adapt around his opponents strengths. The Facilities assessment was to use him as a distraction against a team of super powered opponents and he would come back stronger. He has only one known weakness and that is Laura. He was able to 'mate' with her and in the processes bit her, placing some sort of tattoo on her at the time, during our escape and since then has been completely devoted to her. He will do anything for her and harm anyone he feels threatens her. She is also the one who calms him down from misunderstandings. He tolerates me only because it makes Laura happier then she would be otherwise. If she were to die or get injured in a major way he would stop at nothing to destroy his enemy," Sarah concluded to the slightly astonished crowd.

Before anyone could say anything a small explosion went off outside and Sarah just knew her kids were involved. This was not the best first impression she ever made but it would have to do. She sighed again before following the three other people who had run outside.

XXX

AN: I hope this is still good.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or X-men.

XXXXXX

Bishop was currently leading two teens away from the head master's office intent on giving them a tour. He had been assigned this task because the boy would sometime start unleashing energy and everyone wanted to make sure he was under control since he was not the most stable teen if what he was told was true.

He had led the pair into an unused room to show them the kinds of accommodations they would receive. He noticed that the boy had immediately went to the balcony that over looked the school. He then got what was a very unusual question from the girl.

"There are two beds in here; will someone be rooming with the two of us?"

"The rooms are meant for two people of the same gender to sleep and live comfortably. I doubt you will both be in the same room," Bishop explained. He noticed the girl frowned.

"I believe we will be rooming together but I will leave the subject for now," she stated to him.

He personally thought she was a bit delusional to think they would allow two people of their age to room together but he left it like she suggested. He decided to leave the rooms.

"Ok, come on kids; let us go check out some of the other parts of the school."

The girl came but the boy was still out on the balcony as far as he could tell. He called again and got no answer. The girl then tried but received no response. They both went to the door leading to the balcony and found Naruto missing.

"Shit," Bishop said before spotting the kid running toward the tree line outside the school. He quickly jumped after him and was followed by the girl.

As he got closer to the trees he noticed the boy sniffing and looking around several trees. The kid proceeded to growl and stalk into the trees. Bishop tried to follow but the kid seemed to disappear into the trees upper branches. When he stopped he noticed the girl was still with him.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"He has discovered something he does not like and gone after it. What it is I am not sure but he has better senses then I do. He is not actively hiding his trail though so I could follow him if we require it," she spoke.

"Lead the way," Bishop sighed. This was a harder assignment than expected.

XXX

Naruto had seen the movement. When he got to the spot he had smelled it. He knew it was of the person hunting him and his mate. He would hopefully end this now and stop their chasers.

He saw the person in a small opening of the trees. He stared at this female. He did not like this female. It was not that she smelled of blood but that she smelled of his mate's blood. He would repay her for whatever she had done. He got his claws out and jumped at his new prey.

Something happened he wasn't expecting though. He couldn't cut her. He should have cut her but it didn't happen

"You can't cut me and because of that you will lose," the woman smirked before punching him.

He growled at her and started unleashing his power. The deep blue haze over took him and he sprang at her.

"You are one dumb shit, you know that," she said as she caught his hand, noticing the power behind it. She got a grenade and pulled the pin with her teeth before shoving it against his gut and jumping away before it went off.

What happened though was a shock to both fighters. The grenade went off but the energy surrounding him surrounded the explosion before it could be unleashed and a sent the baseball sized orb at the woman. It detonated where she had stood before dodging to the side. The explosion was several times larger than the grenades would have been (this is what was heard last chapter).

Naruto wanted to end this and so called up on more of his power. He decided to allow himself to let the power have control. He allowed himself to go back and let the power flow and not be contained. He leapt at the woman who was now getting up and started to pummel her. He didn't let her move and continued to beat her until he suddenly felt his power stop. He felt drained from the fight and his power suddenly leaving him and he noticed darkness creeping into his vision before he fell.

XXX

Bishop had to stop his female charge from fulfilling what Naruto attempted to do to the now unconscious female. He quickly knocked her out as well. He looked around before deciding to take his two charges back before coming back for the other female; she was after all not his responsibility.

On his way back he met up with Nightcrawler. He asked him to go back for the other person as he continued onto the mansion. He quickly met Logan, Cyclops, Emma and the two teen's guardian.

"What happened?" asked Cyclops.

"We were visiting some of the accommodations and the boy jumped off the balcony and ran into the woods. The girl and I followed once we realized it. We came upon him fighting some woman with his strange energy, this was after the explosion. I drained him before he could kill the lady. It was at this time the girl noticed who the woman was and tried to finish her off. Again I stopped her and decided to come back with my responsibility. On the way I met Nightcrawler and asked him to pick up our other guest," he concluded.

"Did Laura say anything before she tried to kill the woman?" Sarah Kinney, if he remembered her name, asked him.

"Only something about 'Kimura' I think," Bishop said.

"That would explain it. Kimura was a person who was designed to counter Laura. She was given impenetrable skin and she use to beat Laura. Laura believed that Kimura has been tracking us. She also said that Naruto detected a stalker several times," the woman said.

"Let us head back for now. We'll get more answers when Kurt gets back with the prisoner. I also want you to now inform Naruto not to do that while living with us. He should get help when trying to deal with someone so dangerous," Cyclops said, although the last bit was directed towards Sarah.

"I'll try and get the point across but he listens better to Laura and I doubt Laura will blame him for what he tried to do," the woman sighed as Bishop carried both kids back.

"Oh, Laura said something about them sharing a room?" Bishop asked the woman.

"Yes, Naruto is quite clingy when it comes to her and has become a little violent when I tried to separate them. I obviously didn't try to hard but I have no way to make him understand he should stay in a different room. I was hoping you all could help with that also but I doubt it seeing his reaction to a little probing from Ms. Frost," Sarah concluded.

"We shall try. Perhaps we could help him better if we understood his power a little better. We could take him to Dr. McCoy's lab," Emma proposed.

"I see no reason not to," Cyclops said.

XXX

Naruto woke up confused. He had been fighting and then he suddenly stopped. He had felt weak and he had not liked the feeling. He remembers some smells from before he passed out.

He realized he couldn't move or see or feel his power. He started panicking and trying to move. He felt something give and he could move his right hand. He heard some yelling and doubled his efforts. He felt his left leg get free as his right hand tried to get something of his head. He felt someone close by and swung with his newly freed leg.

He felt himself striking somebody and tried harder to access his power as he freed his other limbs. He tried to tell his way out but still couldn't remove whatever was covering his eyes, it appeared to be something that covered his entire head but had holes for hearing and air to come in. He heard a voice in his head.

"Calm down child, just calm down," the voice cried.

He recognized it as the voice from before and he wanted it out. He just wanted to find his mate and some place safe. He also wanted this helmet off.

XXX

The two school administrators, Sarah, Logan and Dr. McCoy watched as the full body scan was in progress. Since Naruto had kept rolling around they had had to tie him down. They added a special helmet to suppress his energy and allow easier access to his mind in case they needed to calm him. Both of these actions Sarah disapproved of but was assured nothing would happen.

They watched as he woke up and started to panic. He struggled for a while, when Dr. Hank McCoy tried to approach him the teen struggled more and broke free while sending Hank against the far wall. Emma was trying to calm the teen as the others slowly approached to grab him.

They all saw him bring out his claw on his right hand and before anyone could do anything brought it from his left ear up and over his head to his right side, cutting the helmet in half.

Energy burst off him immediately and sent a wave out towards the other occupants. He roared and bared his fangs at all of them.

"Emma, calm him down!" shouted Cyclops before noticing Dr. Kinney was gone.

"I can't! His mind is chaotic in the best of circumstances. Right now he is too unfocused. One of the few images I got before I was shoved away was of Laura," she yelled back.

Suddenly he was across the room and stopped releasing energy. He stretched out his hands and fell forward. The other occupants stared at where he had moved and saw Laura, who had been led in by Sarah, cradling his unconscious form.

"The best way to calm him has always been for her to be with him. This is another reason they should stay in the same room," Sarah said.

"He felt scared. You shouldn't have blinded him or probed his mind, those acts scare him and he gets violent when scared," Laura said with a somewhat sad tone, the most emotion they had heard out of the girl since her arrival.

"How do you know?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Since he bit me I get flashes, his feelings mostly. But when he releases a large amount of that energy I get clearer pictures of it and I am able to tell what direction he is from me. I think he gets more from me though. Since then he has always been able to find me no matter how hard I hide, he doesn't even follow my trail but heads strait towards me. Also he reacts to any mood change I have in as an appropriate response as he can," Laura said as Dr. McCoy recorded all the information.

May I see where he bit you? The doctor asked.

Laura showed him the mark which he took a few pictures of. The other adults just mulled around thinking of what to do.

"I believe it for the best to give you a small house not directly attached to the main mansion. Logan will be your advisor and supervisor. He will help or get someone to help the teens in the proper areas. How they room in the house is up to you but as you said it is probably better if they stay together. We will talk further later. Logan if you could show them the way," Cyclops said before leading Emma out.

XXX

Laura was sitting on her bed in her night clothes looking out the window at the school. Lying behind her on the bed was the still unconscious Naruto. They said that the rapid starting and stopping of his power had caused a little backlash and with rest he would be up again soon.

She felt some shifting of the mattress and someone's arms wrapping around her waist. She felt Naruto nuzzle her neck like so many times before but instead of holding back or pushing away she decided to let him continue. She was grateful he had tried to end Kimura and despite all the things that had happened she liked having him in her life. He relied upon her, he needed her but he also wanted her in ways she had never experienced and it felt good.

She felt him move from nuzzling her to nipping and licking at her neck, including her mark and it sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She felt his strong hands gently lift her night shirt off her and expose her breasts with her hardening nipples. She moaned at the way he massaged them and pinched the nipples.

She was quickly spun around to face him she felt him kiss her open mouth. As he ravaged her mouth with his tongue she felt one hand slip off her breasts and tear off her panties.

She didn't care about anything though other than that he was making her feel something she had never experienced even when he first mated with her. The first time was a haze of passion and pleasure but it had been lacking the subtle undertones this time seemed to have. Perhaps it was that she had accepted that she was his mate, perhaps it was that when she finally relented to him she could see the joy, lust but above all love and devotion he had for her. He would make her complete but also through the process make himself complete.

She felt him rubbing his hand and fingers around her entrance until he slipped in his first two fingers and she gasped before he quickly kissed her again.

She noticed that the boxers she and her mother had put on him were restricting his hardened member. She quickly cut them away with her claws.

Seeing that he was free from his confinement Naruto quickly to his fingers out of his mate's warm and wet folds. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and watched as she moaned. He grinned as he plunged into hard and she gasped before moaning and calling out to him. He continued to thrust into her and each time a bit faster and harder than before.

Her legs circled around him to try and keep his thrusting member in her snatch as much as possible. Naruto just quickened his pace before lifting his mate up and putting her back to the nearby wall.

Laura loved how he pounded into her and loved how easy it seemed to submit to his ministrations. As he cupped and massaged her ass with one hand his other played with her pert breast. His mouth wandered from her neck and jaw line down to her other breast and back up in an undetermined pattern of lust and pleasure. As her moans grew louder and more frequent so did his own grunts of pleasure.

Just as she hit her high and knowing that she was about to cum an overwhelming desire happened and she was too immersed in her own world to understand. She reached for the juncture of his shoulder and neck with her mouth and bit down hard right as she came around his hard member. She felt a pleasurable growl emanate from him as he shot his load into her.

Laura felt good, better than she ever remembered but at the same time drained beyond belief. She had felt a large drain on her as soon as she had bitten Naruto but she felt something she never really expected and it was overwhelming joy and happiness beyond measure. She felt Naruto keep himself buried deep in her vagina but move them to the bed again. She felt as he laid himself down with her on top of him before he covered both of them. She then slowly drifted in to unconsciousness.

Naruto felt happy that his mate had reciprocated his marking but knew that it was a draining affair to mark someone. So despite the fact he wanted more and wanted to try for offspring now he decided to rest with his mate for the night and in the morning they could try for children. He laid them on the bed and covered them both before he slept while still buried in his mate and the person who would bear him strong children.

XXX

AN: What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or X-men.

XXXXXX

Hank McCoy was going over some of the data he had collected from Naruto before he had awakened. He was currently running some DNA spectrums to get a better look at his genes. He had also captured a spectrum of the energy the boy had used through several of his scanners he had left on just in case.

"Have you found anything interesting doctor?" asked Cyclops as he walked in with Emma Frost.

"I will have the results in a minute and then we may be able to better understand his powers," replied Hank. Not a minute later the computer terminal McCoy was working at displayed the results.

"Fascinating," exclaimed the blue beast of a man.

"What have you discovered?" inquired Emma.

"He is what I would regard as the perfect mutant," McCoy said before noticing their startled expressions. "I do not mean that in terms of his power but the fact he is stable, in his genes at least."

"Please explain further," Cyclops said.

"What I mean is that with each mutant the possibility of passing on their mutation or even any mutation is a game of chance. It is more likely if both parents are mutants with similar powers but there is still quite a large possibility of their children not having the X-gene. Naruto's mutation on the other hand not only has the X-gene but also what appear to be stabilizing sequences in his DNA making it almost 100% possible for him to pass on not just any mutation but his mutation. The only problem I see is the possibility of him being unable to breed with humans or mutants because of this large DNA change," McCoy stated.

"Is he the next step up from us?" asked Frost.

"I doubt it. There seem to be other forces at work here if the energy readings I am getting from him are any indication. The energy he puts out seems to be a mix of several other energies we have run into. There appears to be a physical energy similar to your eye blasts Scott and then there are some similarities to telekinetic energy and finally this is the strange one, there seems to be magic, similar to the kind Dr. Strange uses. All of these seem to blend in a harmonious mixture but seem to block some of the more conventional uses. Unless he is somehow able to purify his energy of the other two he will never be able to use say his telekinetic energy or pure magical powers. But the mixture he does have could be used to do a variety of other things, what I don't exactly know yet except enhancing his already formidable mutation," McCoy answered.

"And this energy he has could not have been created here?" Cyclops asked.

"Very doubtful; I believe it has something to do with the stabilizing of his mutation. I highly doubt that anyone would or could think of doing something as outrageous as mixing several highly volatile energies into one purpose thing like it is. The exact ratios would be incredibly complicated to get right. The other thing is that he has what appears to be a circulatory system for moving this energy, which I have not seen in anyone else, everyone else's energy is just there. My best guess is that he is from some alternate reality but one that we are not familiar with. Because of the magical properties of his energy I believe we should ask for an expert. I would suggest Dr. Strange as he is respectable and maybe able to trace Naruto back to his own reality," McCoy said.

"I will contact him in the morning," replied Cyclops before his communicator indicated he was needed at the front gate.

As Cyclops approached the front gate he could not help but let out a groan at the presence of Captain America and one Matt Murdock, also known as Dare Devil.

"What can we do to help you gentlemen?" Cyclops asked.

"We would like to talk to you about several new mutants that showed up here recently. We have reason to believe that one of them is an assassin," the Captain said.

"Well, we shall show you inside where we can discuss everything. But I will warn you that what you hear you will not like," Cyclops said as he led the two men back into the mansion and to his office.

"First of all I would like to know how you came about this information," Cyclops said.

"Concerned citizen. Now then can we discuss why you have the murderer of Presidential candidate of Greg Johnson housed within your walls?" Captain America replies.

"She came in with her mother and… 'boyfriend' to help with both of their educations. They were part of a resurgent Weapon-X program, the same one the made Wolverine like he is now. Given the conditions she grew up in and what she went through I have no doubt she is the one you are looking for but at the same time I doubt she could be held responsible," Emma told them.

"I would like to discern that myself by speaking with her with only Matt present," the Captain said before he notice that both mutants looked at each other before sighing.

"That will be more complicated than we would like," Cyclops said.

"Would this have anything to do with her boyfriend you mentioned?" asked Murdock.

"Yes, he is not easily reasoned with, because of how he was raised, and it would be quiet troublesome. I can let it be just you two and the teens with their guardian. Their guardian should be able to help with understanding what happened. I doubt you will get anything from the boy though," Cyclops said.

"Why would we get nothing from him? I would expect he could give us quite a tale," said the agitated Captain.

"Their guardian is better at explaining that but I will say one thing, try not to appear threatening towards any of them, especially the girl. The boy could possibly attack in that instance and he could be hard to take down, even for someone like you," Emma stated to the now confused pair in front of her.

Both men were led into the danger room and were told that it was just in case of any problems the property damage would be limited. Several minutes' later three people were let in. There was an irritated and flustered looking woman leading two teens that seemed to have been just woken up. The girl that was dressed in dark colors seemed to have a slightly disheveled look about her. The boy on the other hand was going between glaring at the woman and smiling in a proud way at the girl. As all three found seats on some benches in front of their interrogators the woman tried to separate the teens until the boy growled dangerously.

"Ok, we are here to talk about the fact that the girl has assassinated several people we know about, most prominently Presidential candidate Greg Johnson. So please, tell us why it happened?" the Captain started.

"Her name is Laura and she was raised under the moniker X-23. She is a clone of the original Weapon-X. She was raised and taught to be a weapon that the people running the program would hire out to the highest bidder. Greg Johnson was her debut. They needed something that would catch everyone's attention and she did just that. I am proud to be her mother but I am not proud what they made her into," Dr. Kinney said. The Captain waited to get a nod from Murdock to see she was telling the truth.

"What about the boy. If he was in the project I am sure he killed plenty of people. What was his debut?" the Captain asked.

"He was special. He was completely isolated since he was a few days old. The only people he ever killed, that I know of, were people sent into his isolated chamber to test and hunt him. They wanted him as a back up to take out any metahumans that attacked the facility. His unique abilities make him ideal for that," Dr. Kinney stated.

"Hmm. This is all sounding very convenient for you to all get off the hook. I should take you in to S.H.I.E.L.D.," C.A. started.

"I could not allow that. First of all from what I've heard they are victims for what happened to them and you could not expect any better. Besides you would be handing a weapon over to them and they would use her like one," Murdock stated.

"It doesn't matter, they killed innocent people," C.A. said.

"Yes, but one was one the orders of the only authorities she knew and the other in self-defense if they were hunting him," Murdock stated.

Gritting his teeth at Murdock's words Captain America throws up his hands and concedes defeat knowing Matt was right and the fact he did not want to creat an incident with the X-men. Murdock quickly nods to all present before following his friend out the door. Dr. Kinney sighs before turning to the two teens. Naruto seemed oblivious to what had just occurred but Laura seemed to breathe a sigh of relief also.

'Now for the hard part,' Kinney thought.

"Laura, do you want to explain the position I found you and Naruto in this morning," the doctor growls out while sending her harshest glare at both teens.

"We just were sleeping after having sex from the night before," Laura says.

"Exactly. You are not supposed to be having sex, what if you get pregnant. I can't take care of both of you and a baby," Kinney reprimands. When Laura glanced at the ground in confusion of what to say Naruto responded with a glare of his own toward the good doctor before wrapping Laura in a hug from behind.

"Do not get me started on you Naruto. I will have the others pry you two into separate rooms if need be," Kinney stated. "Now then, Laura did anything happen during your late night adventure that was strange, like how he bit you last time?"

"Well, I bit him and he now has a similar tattoo," she replied.

"We are going to Dr. McCoy to get you both checked out. Laura, since you are the mature and responsible one I am telling you to not have sex again until you are older," Sarah Kinney said.

"When will we be old enough?" Laura asked, noting that she had enjoyed the previous night.

"I'll inform you,' was Sarah's reply.

XXXX

"So has anything happened because of their escapades yesterday night?" Dr. Kinney asked Hank.

"This is remarkable, I don't know how but in the span of one night her DNA has been reworked to be very similar to Naruto's. She now has the stabilizing sequence which will probably allow her to procreate with him. I still don't know very much about the marks they have but I theorize it is some sort of mating mark that once both have it made it to where it is much easier to breed. I think that if they were to have sex again that Laura would without a doubt get pregnant if they did nothing to try and prevent it," McCoy said.

Dr. Kinney sighed and rubbed her head for a minute. "I was afraid of that. I know Naruto will try to convince Laura again and she has mentioned getting strange flashes or mental images she thinks are from him. I think the link is more than just for procreating purposes; it may also be a way to share information and feelings. They do seem to almost know where the other is on an instinctive level from the few tests we have run."

"Yes, there is also the fact that Laura shows her body adapting to the same energy that Naruto has, even building his system for moving the energy. She just does not seem to have the same amount but I have noticed that it is increasing," Hank said.

"Another problem. When is Dr. Strange supposed to get here?" Sarah asked.

"Tomorrow, he was very intrigued by what I told him of Naruto," Hank said.

"Who wouldn't be? How are we going to educate them, especially Naruto?"

"Naruto seems quite intelligent just has a lack of knowledge. Laura can help him since he seems to respond to her. For other things we can turn to Logan because Naruto surprisingly likes him. I am sure he will pick up everything quite fast," Hank told her.

"Why does he like Logan?"

"My thought is that he smells similar to his clone and that puts Naruto at ease. He probably considers Logan family in a weird way."

"That makes some sense."

XXXX

"So, from observing him and some of his energy output, what do you think?" Hank asked Dr. Strange who was standing right next to him after watching Naruto in the danger room.

"I could sense the magical energies, but like you said it was diluted. I have never seen any energy like it in all the realities I have viewed, but then he could be from beyond my viewing range," Dr. Strange said.

"Beyond your viewing range?"

"It takes a decent amount of energy to view an alternate reality, let alone travel there. The further a reality has deviated from our own the harder it is to view. I will try to push my limits but I doubt I could find anything. If I do I will inform you. However he got here took a large amount of power. I doubt we could send anybody besides him to his world," Dr. Strange said.

"You believe we could send him back?"

"It would require very little actually. If one is sent outside the reality they reside in they are naturally pulled toward their home reality but to send someone else would require us to work against the cosmic flow push them there. My thought is of these marks he and Laura share. If he was sent to his home reality she may be pulled with him if these marks are as powerful as I believe they are," Dr. Strange said before he turned to leave.

"Fascinating," Hank whispered.

XXXXX

AN: Time skip next time…not sure how far along though.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or X-men

Naruto and Laura are 15 at the start of this chapter

XXX

"So, what happened after you took them on your little teaching get away?" asked Cyclops to Logan.

"Well, Laura has helped Naruto be a bit more talkative and helped refine his speech. She is also helping him with a few languages other than English. He is intelligent and so catches on quickly, he is just ignorant of certain things, which we have been correcting. He is almost caught up in everything, although he speaks better than he writes in all languages."

"And Laura, what about her development?" Cyclops inquired.

"She didn't really need this as a textbook get away but her emotional development has gone well. She expresses her desires and wants more openly. She has shown, with the help of her mother, many improvements in how she interacts with people, same as Naruto. I believe this is somewhat caused by the mark on her, Beast said it linked them mentally and Naruto is a very emotional person when he wants to be. Feeling emotions and knowing why she is feeling them because of the link has truly helped her come out and be more open. They both have a way to go but that is better handled by them having peers to interact with," Logan concluded.

"I was going to put all the students into squads to learn teamwork and how to use the powers responsibly and in a controlled way around others. How should I place them?" Cyclops asked.

"Are you asking if they should be together or on separate teams?" Logan asked before getting a nod. "I would say separate. If they were together they would stick by themselves and not interact with others. We still plan on them rooming together; it was a compromise so that they don't have sex again. With that said they would spend too much time together. I think it would be for the best if they were put on teams that have a rivalry going. Show to both of them that even if you love each other you can have a friendly competition but also shows the others on their team that it is ok to associate with the other team."

"Sounds good. The two teams that fit your description best would be Emma's kids along with Dani's. Who would you put where?"

"I'll need to look at the files to get an idea," Logan said before going over to Cyclops' computer.

XXX

Two men stared at each other in the dimly lit cavern. There was a tension that seemed to be hanging in the air. One had his face concealed with a spiral mask and the other by the large collar of his cloak, only letting his ringed eyes be observed.

"So what problems have occurred that I was called here?" said the man with the mask.

"The Kyuubi has not reformed like you thought it would. It was supposed to reform no more than a year ago and it did not. We cannot proceed until we know where all of the beasts are," replied the other.

"Yes it is disturbing," said the masked man. "The only thing I can think of is that the Kyuubi, instead of being torn apart like I thought was actually sealed."

"If he was sealed then it would be in someone in Konoha but there is no demonic presence there or we would know about it," was the reply.

The masked man seemed to think about it for a moment before he began. "There is another possibility, but I cannot see what would drive the demon to do it."

"What is this other possibility?"

"The possibility is that of the demon giving up his power and life to another."

"But wouldn't this other person become the demon and we would again sense his presence?"

"Not necessarily. If, say for some reason, much of the power had been used up before the giving of the power the being that got it would just be extremely powerful. But what would use that much power I do not know."

"If this did happen, is there a way to summon the new holder of the power. As you know we need the chakra but not as much as we need the soul. If the Kyuubi gave his life for another being, then this other being would inherit some of the essence of the Juubi that the Kyuubi had."

"True, we would have to check everything to be sure though," was the masked man's answer.

"Could you summon this being like you summoned the Kyuubi?"

"I had a strong bond with the Kyuubi, which is the only reason I could summon it. The bond with its successor, so to speak, is much weaker."

"But we do not need it to appear here. What we need is for it to come out of hiding. Even if it is weaker it at least draws it out and then we could search for it and capture it in the normal ways," the other man said to the masked one.

"I will try, but it will be difficult and it will probably sever whatever connection I have to it from the backlash, so if it doesn't work we will most likely have to rely upon the other eight to work for our plan. And I may need some chakra infused near the end."

"Then please proceed," was the reply to the masked man who began to gather his chakra.

XXX

The entire school felt the power surge from the trees around the basketball court. Twin screams cried out as several students witnessed a boy and girl who had been making out under a tree writhe in pain before both started to fade from sight as if they were never there.

When the story got to the faculty a few recalled the words spoke a little over a year ago by Dr. Strange. It seems like somehow Naruto may have left their reality and pulled Laura with him. Emma was sent down to Cerebro to try and scan for them, in case they hadn't left their world while Cyclops called Dr. Strange to inform him to try and get a read on Naruto's and Laura's whereabouts in the cosmic scene. It was Left to Logan to talk to a worried Dr. Kinney and inform her that her children, as she viewed them, were missing.

XXX

"The ritual is done. I was able to pull something to this plane. Where in the elemental countries is something beyond me," said the masked man to the other.

"I will inform everybody to be on the lookout for a powerful being that has slight demonic influence," was the reply.

"Good, in a few years our plan should be in place."

XXX

Naruto and Laura awoke in a strange forest with most of their clothes burned and torn. Whatever wounds they had were already healed. Their training and instincts kicked in as they went about preparing a camp in a cave they found. They would set up for the day before exploring more tomorrow. They were silent as they worked because they knew what had to be done and when needed they communicated through their link, there was no sense in alerting possible hostiles to their presence.

Naruto could feel his mates anguish. She missed their mother. It hurt him that his mate was sad and thinking about it now that everything was set up for the night. Naruto decided to help his mate who was lying next to him. He pulled her naked body close to his and began his ministrations.

"Naruto, please don't." Laura said as she felt her pleasure rise.

"Laura, I don't want you to feel sad. If this is what I have to do to make you happy then it is what I will do. You are my life," Naruto replied, still groping and massaging his way around her.

"Mother said not to though."

"But mother isn't here. Neither is Logan. And I have wanted to feel my mate for a long time now. Besides, the fact that we must face the truth and we could never see them again. This could be what we were warned of; leaving one reality to the one I am originally from. And I want something to remember them by. I want a child and we will name it Sarah or Logan, depending upon its gender," Naruto told her.

Laura felt depressed that it was possible that she would never see her mother or Logan again. If she was honest with herself she also wanted children and wanted to feel the same sensation she had had over a year before when they completed the mating bond. In the end she fell to the pleasure Naruto was causing her body and the images he was sending her mind. She submitted to him and the passion that was his love for her.

XXX

"I have called you all here for an important mission. There have been some disturbing things happening near a village north of here. The people of the village are calling the forest haunted. Thefts, although none of them major, have been occurring also. I would normally not pay any heed to these except that it is close to the border with Rice Field country, where Oto is based out of. I need you all to investigate. If you get information and believe you can take care of it then proceed, if not then call for back up. I will have a team on standby. I do not want to lose any more shinobi if possible. Are your orders understood?" asked the blonde man sitting behind the desk with the impressive hat that had the word fire on it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was the reply from the four people in front of him.

"Then Team 8 you are dismissed to prepare," the Hokage said.

XXXX

Kurenai looked around at the team she had had since they were genin. The three Chunin were all professional in how they were working despite the level of frustration that had begun when they accepted this assignment.

The town had not been more than a day's run from Konoha but a dangerous thunder storm had hit them and force them to wait twelve hours while it passed. The storm had also covered up whatever scent they were hoping to find in the area. And now they run into this.

"Sensei, I think I got something," cried her one student. He looked a little wild and had a large white dog next to him. He was Kiba Inuzuka and one of the best trackers to come from his clan, partially because he didn't just rely upon his nose but also signs he could pick up from what he could see left by his target.

"What is it Kiba?" she asked as she looked over the bloody carnage that was the clearing they stood in.

"Umm, I found some fluids that you normally don't find at a battle field," he said somewhat hesitantly.

"Just spit it out Kiba," demanded his female teammate. She had pink hair and a red dress and was called Sakura Haruno, a genjutsu and medical jutsu prodigy.

"Sexual fluids," Kiba told them.

That caused Kurenai to pause. Looking at the destruction she wondered what could cause two people to have sex in such surroundings. The answers she came up with were not pleasant.

"Were the fluids from before or after this fights?" came the question from her last student; the stoic Shino Aburame. His bugs were useful in many circumstances but his silence and his living colony status drove many to be disturbed out by him.

"After, that is why I could find the fluid," Kiba said with a hint of distaste in his voice. He had come to the same conclusion she had it seemed.

"Are any of you able to recognize any of the deceased?" Kurenai asked.

All responded with a shake of their head except Sakura.

"I believe I recognize one of them," she said. She led them over to one of the corpse. It was one of a young shinobi with brown hair and grey eyes from what they could see.

"I don't know his name but I think I saw him during the invasion when I was helping people to the shelters. He was attacking some other Konoha shinobi," she said.

"So this appears to be having been a small camp of maybe a recon force," concluded Kurenai from her own observations.

She pondered this for a while. While the elimination of the possible enemy shinobi was good, the fact that they didn't know who did it and the possibility of them being a rapist did not sit well with her. The other thing is that they were there to solve the thefts and other strange occurrences that had been going on. While this camp could have had some part in those events, what was stolen would have been no help to these people and therefore not stolen in the first place. The other known fact was that whoever had done this had stolen everything from the dead; nothing was left to identify them.

"We are going to ask for back up. I believe that to ensure that there are no unnecessary casualties that a more combat oriented team should come here to assist us," Kurenai concluded as she wrote a note and attached it to a bird she had summoned from a scroll all jonin carried. Her three students nodded although Kiba was a bit reluctant to do so, he knew not to back talk her.

XXX

AN: Sorry it took forever. The last bit is after another time skip, how much you will find out next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or X-men

XXX

Kurenai silently cursed the Fourth for who he sent as back up. She admitted that the team was strong but all of their attitudes were wrong in her opinion. Kakashi and his two student of Team 7 were people she did not like. First was the leader himself, his carefree attitude and aloof demeanor grated her nerves, which she suspected got the one-eyed mask man off. That and his chosen literature caused to have a scowl on her face as they approached. His first student, a pale young man slightly older then her students was known as Haku Momochi, adopted son of the famed Demon of the Mist. She was told that the young boy had taken his father's death hard and become cold to everyone, but that didn't excuse him of treating others like trash in her opinion. The second student she couldn't help but sigh at and feel for. Hinata Hyuga had originally been a timid shy girl that she tried to nurture while she was a Chunin. The problem came about because she had no friends or even someone she admired while attending the academy. When she finally snapped she did so hard. Kurenai had heard that during a spar with her little sister, whom she normally lost to, her father finally said something that caused Hinata to lash out, only not to her father. Hinata had ended up putting her sister's life on the line and ending the possibility of her being a shinobi. Hinata herself had gotten cold and didn't even look at her family as family anymore. She was still the heiress only because there was no one else and the Hyuga's couldn't deny her strength.

"Hello Kurenai, so I hear you needed some help on you mission," Kakashi called out his greeting to her as they approached.

"The Hokage wanted us to be careful and not take unnecessary risks. If you will follow me I will show you the reason for our call," she replied before leaving the road they were on and heading into the woods. She got a little glee from the fact that Kakashi looked surprised for an instant before turning serious and trying to assess what had happened. Kurenai told him all the finding and some of her thoughts on the subject.

"You believe there was one person who took them out, Kurenai-san?" asked Haku.

"Yes." She replied inquisitively.

"I believe there were two," Haku replied. He pointed to several different bodies while stating "These bodies seemed to have been cut by two, equal length, equally spaced blades, like a gauntlet blades. The others seem to have been killed by either one bladed weapon or a mixture of both. The reason I say that it has to be two people and not one with a gauntlet on one hand and a knife in the other because of this corpse over here. This person was cut twice with the gauntlet going two different directions, both kill shots. There would be no reason to unless the arms were crisscrossing."

Everybody nodded at his reasoning and began to ponder the implications of his assessment.

"So do you believe the female was a captured person or one of the assailants?" asked Sakura.

"I would go with assailant but I am truly unsure," responded the boy.

"Ok, because of the discovered fluid we have a scent, but no trail from which to start. We will split up with some of my nin hounds and search for a trail. If one is found we will mark it and then return here in three hours time," concluded Kakashi.

"Should we not stick together encase we run into whoever did this?" asked Shino.

"We will cover more ground this way and I am putting a flee on sight order for the persons we are searching for. Now here are your search zones…" Kakashi told them.

XXX

Naruto was worried. His mate was acting weird. Laura had lost her temper too fast and attacked those men. Admittedly he was going to hurt them for what they said to her, but she was normally calmer than that. Then there was what happened after the battle, he had admitted to himself that he thought she was hot as she fought but he had not been expecting to get jumped by his horny mate while still covered in blood. She also had been acting sick, which neither had ever been. He had his suspicion but also wanted to make sure he was right, plus who knew what different diseases this place could have, her slightly weaker healing rate could be trying to fight something off that his had taken care of already.

As he was searching the forest for some food, since it seemed that the people they killed had very little of it on them but plenty of some strange scrolls. He was also wondering about some of those attacks they did with the same energy he had. It was during these musing that he heard a yelp from one of the traps he had set out.

He approached to spot a pink haired girl kneeling over a hurt dog. The strangest thing was that the dog was talking and the girl had a hand that glowed green. When she put her hand on the wound the dog had the wound closed up at a fairly rapid pace, not as fast as his normal healing rate but impressive none the less. He smirked at the thought of finding a doctor to check on Laura.

He jumped down and knocked her over the head. He then picked her up and began to carry her off. The still slightly injured dog tried to stop him but he got around him fast and proceeded at top speed to his camp.

XXX

The teams had reassembled and Kurenai was worried. Sakura and her dog had not shown up yet. Kakashi took it as a sign that she found something and had the group proceed towards her search area. When Kakashi's hound wondered in with a slight limp and told them of its encounter with their target, if his scent was correct, her fears had come true.

As they followed the trail that the kidnapper left they could hear an argument and two voices carrying on in an odd language. As the peered into the little camp they saw a boy no older then her students arguing with a girl his age. By their body language it was obviously over Sakura who had been laid next the bed roll the two teens were sitting on together. She was shocked that as soon as the wind shifted both teens stiffened. Both turned to were her group was and called out in whatever language they were talking in from before.

XXX

"_Come on out,"_ yelled Laura in English.

"_I told you, I think they speak Japanese_," Naruto said in the same language.

"Come on out you six and the dog too," she said in the Japanese.

"I see that you can be talked to. May I ask what you are doing here and why you have her," Kakashi spoke while pointing at Sakura.

"That is none of your concern. If you value your lives you will leave," Laura replied without hesitation to which the shinobi tensed.

"_Stop it now. You have been angry for a while now, you have also been acting sick so will you stop and just calm down for a moment_," Naruto told her. He then turned to them and smiled "I am sorry, she has been acting very angry lately and I think she is sick. I saw this girl healing a dog and assumed she could at least check to see if there is anything she could do. I am sorry to have done it the way I did but I had no guarantee she would come otherwise."

The shinobi relaxed a little but were still wary of the two before them.

"And what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked again.

"Living," replied Naruto since Laura seemed to still be mad and was silently fuming. It didn't help that she was sending back mental images of what she was going to do to him.

"Why not go into town or have you been robbing them?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, you see…we have no money and only recently arrived here. We also don't know our way around. We were hoping our friends would show up looking for us, but we believe that won't happen after yesterday," Naruto said while trying not to flinch at Laura's attempts at psychological warfare.

Kakashi was silent for a moment but was also studying the teens before him; mainly the boy. His face seemed similar to the Hokage's, as did the eye color, although the slits were not common. His build was a little on the tall side and muscular but decided to leave his opinions on his fighting style until later.

"We will have to take you with us since you have been stealing. Oh, did you happen to see what caused the state of the clearing a few miles that way?" Kakashi asked in an innocent voice.

To Kakashi's slight amazement the boy and girl didn't flinch. Kakashi was more amazed when they told the truth.

"That was us. Laura went off on them when they made some comments about her and what they wanted to do. I backed her up," stated Naruto.

"So her name is Laura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she is Laura Kinney and I am Naruto Kinney."

"Hmmm, well we will get going as soon as Sakura wakes up and checks out Laura," Kakashi concluded before he and Kurenai walked away to talk a little bit.

XXX

"So, why take them with us?" asked Kurenai.

"Did you not feel the power they were putting off? They have huge chakra reserves. The fact that they do not seem to have village affiliation and took out an Oto group for us is a plus," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, the Chunin might not have caught it but I saw you flinch at his name. The question is why?"

Kakashi reached into his vest and pulled out a small scroll. Upon opening the scroll a book popped out.

"This is the first book Jiraiya wrote. It was also the only one that has not been smut in many people's opinions. My sensei, the Fourth, loves this book. He was going to name his child after the lead role, but you know what happened and you also know that he has never been the same since that day," Kakashi said as he handed the book over to Kurenai who took the book and opened it.

"Naruto, the main character is called Naruto," she whispered to herself.

"And so you see why we must at least take him back for some questions. You can see the similarities in his facial structure and eye color. His hair is the same color besides the red streaks. If it turns out that this is the Fourths son, it would be good, not just for the village but also for the Hokage, it would give him some closure," Kakashi said.

Kurenai nodded to this all before speaking, "We would have to be sure and even then be wary. There could be trouble following them or they could be meant to cause trouble."

Kakashi nodded before headed back to where a now conscious Sakura was running a diagnostic jutsu over the prone form of Laura. When done Sakura blinked before blushing a bit.

"Umm, Laura, how do I say this? You're pregnant," Sakura said. She expected many things but Laura jumping up and running to a nearby Naruto and hugging him was not one. Naruto himself seemed ecstatic and nearly dancing with Laura in his arms.

Naruto suddenly seemed to stop and set Laura gently down and start to fuss over her. Laura herself seemed content just to lay back on her bedroll smiling while rubbing her stomach.

"Ok everybody. We will camp tonight and tomorrow we will head back to Konoha," Kakashi called.

Everybody else was slightly embarrassed as Naruto helped Laura strip before stripping down too. When he then crawled next to her and snuggled into her form the others realized that there wasn't a second bedroll and that these two truly had no shame when it came to their bodies, not that they should seeing as they both looked remarkable.

XXX

AN: I am giving you this second update as a gift for being late in the updates.


End file.
